The present invention relates to a new and improved creel for a spinning machine.
Generally speaking, the creel or creel arrangement for a spinning machine, as contemplated by the invention, is of the type wherein to each side of a center or central plane of the spinning machine and extending in the longitudinal direction of such machine, there are provided at least two rows of rotatably suspended roving bobbins. These two rows of roving bobbins extend essentially parallel to the center plane, are lined-up adjacent one another, and have laterally payed-off therefrom the related roving. Additionally, a row of drafting arrangements or drafting arrangement positions is provided substantially parallel to the center plane.
It is well known in practical applications in this field of technology that on ring spinning machines the rovings extending from the roving bobbins to the drafting arrangements are guided over roving deflecting or deflection rods arranged in the longitudinal or lengthwise direction of the ring spinning machine. In the case of creel arrangements composed of two or more rows of roving bobbins arranged behind one another, these deflecting rods originally were placed between the front row of bobbins and the second row of bobbins. However, this arrangement is afflicted with the disadvantage that exchange of the roving bobbins of the rear or back rows is extremely cumbersome, since the bobbins which are intended to be exchanged, in order to be removed or in order to bring them to their suspension devices, have to be placed in a substantially horizontal position and must be passed in such horizontal position beneath the deflecting rod. For donning the bobbins upon so-called Casablanca holders, the bobbin must be brought into its essentially upright vertical position behind the deflecting rod. The elevational position of the deflecting rod is more or less fixed or predetermined, because it is necessary to avoid the danger of damage to the roving unwound from the bobbins due to too high or too low a position of the deflecting rod. The adaptation of the elevational position of the deflecting rod therefore only can be carried out to a limited degree for the purpose of improving these conditions.
Further developments in this field have led to the creation of machines wherein the deflecting rods are placed behind the rearmost row of bobbins. Hence, the deflecting rods no longer get in the way of the bobbins which are to exchanged. On these machines the roving is guided from the bobbins towards the rear, around the deflecting rod and downwardly therefrom and then towards the front into the drafting arrangements. With this design, on the one hand, there is present a relatively large wrap angle of the roving about the related deflecting rod, and consequently, there is present a relatively high frictional resistance, so that there is present the danger of tearing or rupture or otherwise damaging the roving. A further drawback resides in the fact that the insertion of the roving around the deflecting rod, which is placed considerably towards the rear, is extremely difficult, particularly for operators who are not too tall. Finally, in an arrangement of the aforementioned type the roving delivered by the front bobbins must pass between the back or rear bobbins. During such time as the rear bobbins carry a full winding package there exists the danger that the roving passing therebetween might become stuck.